


Пружинистая походка

by AAluminium



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Впервые, пожалуй, за все время из непростого сотрудничества он осознал, что Надин была не только умелым наемником, но и красивой женщиной – ее уверенная, но мягкая походка выдавала в ней настороженную кошку, всегда готовую к прыжку, а обманчиво нежные прикосновения загрубевших рук – прекрасного бойца. Сейчас, впрочем, его волновало только первое: обычно он видел ее одетой в военную форму – а теперь она выглядела как женщина его круга.





	Пружинистая походка

Рэйф часто и легко выходил из себя – особенно если что-то шло не по его плану и в корне расходилось с задуманным. А учитывая тот факт, что не по плану шло решительно все – у Сэма и Нейта как никогда явно проявлялся талант к срыву чужих планов – вывести Адлера из равновесия и вовсе было проще простого. Даже видавшие виды наемники отказывались вести беседы с боссом – они охотнее бы выслушали холодный и четкий приказ Надин, зарекомендовавшей себя в качестве отличного полководца, нежели внимали бы долгой и нудной нотации богатенького дельца. Да, чего не потерпишь ради денег – неужели мисс Росс действительно готова была нянчиться с избалованным ребенком вроде Рэйфа?.. 

Нет, не готова. И даже не собиралась этим заниматься. 

Несмотря на то, что Адлер никогда не скрывал собственных эмоций и плохо разбирался в собственной стратегии, Надин определенно находила в нем как минимум одно качество, достойное ее уважения: он не сдавался. Неважно насколько назойливы были Дрейки, Рэйф шел к своей цели, и, подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, шестым чувством ощущал, в какую сторону нужно идти и как действовать. И вот что удивительно: он сам не делал ошибок. Он двигался гораздо медленнее чем Нейт или Сэм, спотыкался на каждом шагу – но закаленный биржей и царящими там нравами, он, сцепив зубы, продолжал разгадывать загадки Эвери. Надин приходилось признать, что она бы, пожалуй, давно уже сдалась: в мире было полным-полно других сокровищ, за которые можно бы было взяться, и на этой Либерталии свет клином не сошелся. Но Адлер думал по-другому. 

\- Какого черта! – процедил он, расхаживая из стороны в сторону, стискивая руки в кулаки. – Плевать я хотел на эти деньги, но распятие!.. Они стащили его!.. 

\- Прямо из-под твоего носа, - подтвердила Надин, легким движением смуглой руки снимая туфли. – Этот Нейтан действительно живуч. Я выкинула его в окно, но, кажется, это на нем не сильно отразится. И второй такой же?

\- Если не хлеще. Черт подери, это была единственная зацепка! Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?! 

\- Слабо предполагаю. 

Ее теплая рука коснулась его плеча. Он стряхнул с себя ее ладонь, подошел к окну и принялся нетерпеливо закусывать губы, судорожно ища хоть какой-нибудь выход. Неожиданно он услышал спокойный голос наемницы, мягкими и пружинистыми жестами наливающей в хрустальный бокал белое вино. 

\- Послушай, Рэйф, это не может быть единственная зацепка, - фужер появился перед ним. – Об Эвери знают все вокруг. Это распятие – просто часть мозаики, без которой вполне можно обойтись. Если обрезать углы, картина не нарушится. 

Он повернулся к ней. Впервые, пожалуй, за все время из непростого сотрудничества он осознал, что Надин была не только умелым наемником, но и красивой женщиной – ее уверенная, но мягкая походка выдавала в ней настороженную кошку, всегда готовую к прыжку, а обманчиво нежные прикосновения загрубевших рук – прекрасного бойца. Сейчас, впрочем, его волновало только первое: обычно он видел ее одетой в военную форму – а теперь она выглядела как женщина его круга. Непривычная к каблукам, даже к таким невысоким, она сняла обувь – и от этого казалась еще более притягательной, как будто этот простой жест, не заслуживающий ровным счетом никакого внимания, лишь сильнее демонстрировал ее уверенную натуру непокоренной никем амазонки. Она заметила его взгляд – ухмыльнулась, но ничего не сказала. 

\- Ты считаешь, что у нас еще есть шанс? 

Она подошла немного ближе, обдав его терпким ароматом песка и солнца. 

\- Я _уверена_ в том, что у нас есть шанс. И не один. На улицах городах полно наемников, и даже если они уйдут живыми – и почему-то в этом я не сомневаюсь – то скрыться мгновенно им просто не удастся. У нас есть фора – и пары-тройки дней нам вполне достаточно. 

Рэйф внял голосу разума, но от своих позиций так не отступил: хотя его первоначальный гнев и утих, злоба на Дрейка и его ушлого братца в нем так и кипела. Он с плохо скрываемой ненавистью смотрел на разложенные на столе планы и чертежи, сжимая в тонких бледных пальцах фужер. 

\- Лично выпотрошу каждого из них, если только узнаю, что они добрались до сокровища Эвери раньше меня. И Виктора в том числе. 

\- Мертвые они тебе не нужны. С практической точки зрения лучше выждать удачный момент, напасть и взять одного из них в заложники. 

\- Не труднее, чем отобрать конфету у ребенка, - заерничал Рэйф, стрельнув в наемницу колким взглядом холодных глаз. – Ты хоть осознаешь, сколько времени это занимает? Неужели ты не видишь, - прошипел он, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону чертежей, - что мы на первой же стадии проиграли, и вместо того, чтобы ждать у моря погоды, нам следовало бы уже начать действовать, а не торчать тут, обсуждая возможные подходы к делу!

\- Попридержи язык, - Надин вызывающе посмотрела ему в глаза. – Я терплю твои выкрутасы только потому, что ты отлично мне платишь, но выслушивать истерики я не намерена, Рэйф. Если вдруг ты перейдешь определенную границу – я могу ненароком и не сдержаться. 

\- Спустишь на меня курок? – произнес он приглушенно, чуть подавшись вперед. – Или пробьешь голову туфлями? 

\- Найду к тебе индивидуальный подход. Богатенький делец определенно заслуживает некоторых привилегий. 

Гнев разгорелся в нем с новой силой – на сей раз он видел, что Надин его провоцировала, выводила из себя и экспериментировала с тем, насколько далеко может зайти: она его совершенно не боялась – и знала, что их отношения босс – подчиненный строились на сильной взаимовыгоде, и такой расчетливый человек как Адлер вряд ли стал бы разбрасываться хорошими кадрами.  
\- И сколько таких богатеньких дельцов через тебя прошло? – он грубовато схватил ее за руку, явно забыв о бойцовских навыках женщины. – Как часто они пользовались так называемыми «привилегиями»? 

\- Столько же, сколько Дрейк обводил тебя вокруг пальца, умудряясь умыкнуть из-под твоего носа необходимый тебе артефакт. 

Ее голос был тихим – Надин не предприняла ни единой попытки защититься, не совершила ни одного выпада – наоборот подошла ближе, пронзительно заглядывая в ледяные глаза. Рэйф стиснул зубы и боролся с желанием ударить и оскорбить – но понимал, что вряд ли стоило переступать невидимую грань между ним и этой пантерой. 

\- Нечего сказать? Вместо этого, может быть, перейдем к делу?.. 

Прорычав в ответ на ее вопрос, он оттиснул ее к стене.

\- Если бы ты только знала, как я ненавижу, когда меня выводят из себя. 

\- А что если мне _нравится_ выводить мужчин из себя? Хваленый Дрейк оказался тряпкой – и я была бы очень разочарована узнать, что ты поддерживаешь его линию поведения. 

Они оба плохо помнили, что произошло дальше – разбился задетый неосторожным движением стакан, раздался короткий утробный рык и послышался негромкий приглушенный вздох. Ни Рэйф, ни Надин не могли найти объяснения этой вырвавшейся животной страсти: напряжение, потрясение, взаимное недовольство могло бы вполне закончиться скандалом, и Росс наверняка свернула бы операцию, стараясь не тратить напрасно ресурсы – но в какой-то момент сверкнувшая в прозрачно-голубых глазах досада и неожиданно распаливший ее приступ злобы разбудил в ней странное желание довести его до точки кипения. Она никогда не могла разгадать его до конца, хотя и выучила его ужимки уже наизусть – но обращение властного босса, неожиданно прорвавшегося через личину капризного ребенка, ее приятно удивило. Несмотря на присущий ему инфантилизм в повседневной жизни, в постели он вел себя как сильный и уверенный в себе мужчина, точно знающий, что делать: бизнес давно не был для него загадкой, но, как оказалось, и женщины тоже – просто ни одна не заинтересовала его так, как это сделала Надин. 

Горячая, непокорная – и непокоренная – она с какой-то первобытной жадностью целовала тонкие губы, старалась перехватить контроль, задыхалась в бессильной злобе от невозможности взять верх над человеком, которым, казалось, легко управляла. Он, удерживая ее руки, двигался быстрее – и на секунду давал ей возможность почувствовать свое превосходство, ее шершавые руки, теплую, испещренную шрамами кожу у своей, прохладной и мраморно-белой. Женщина, поддаваясь гневу и льющейся через край страсти, злилась, стараясь перехитрить мужчину – и, к ее удивлению, все чаще поддавалась на его собственные провокации. Она и сама не могла сказать, что на нее нашло – она никогда не встречала настолько уверенного в своих действиях мужчину. Черт подери, его изнеженная внешность так не шла тому, что он собой представлял – никогда до этого момента Надин не чувствовала себя настолько раскрепощенной – и желанной, хотя в этом животном приступе любви, ненависти и пресловутого партнерства не было ничего кроме расчета и злобы. Рэйфа это полностью устраивало – ее отчего-то тоже. Его прохладные руки, нагло хватающие ее тело, жадные губы, резкие и размеренные движения – все это словно моментально вырвалось в качестве мести за испорченный вечер. Несомненно, Адлер знал, чем заполнить досадную пустоту внутри. 

Обессиленная, лукавая Надин, поправляющая изящными пальцами блузку, кинула взгляд через плечо. По их внешнему виду невозможно было угадать, что между ними действительно что-то происходило – ни следа опаляющей их обоих искры нельзя бы обнаружить на безразличных лицах или увидеть в непринужденных движениях. 

\- Скажи, Надин, - прежним спокойным голосом спросил Адлер, наливая себе очередной бокал вина. – Как ты получила этот шрам? Вывела из себя головореза с шашкой наголо?.. 

Его тонкие пальцы коснулись ее шеи – на губах застыла самонадеянная улыбка. 

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы эти головорезы вели себя как ты – только без этих идиотских сцен при стоп-слове «Дрейк», - легко отбрила она, ухмыляясь в ответ. – Попала в переделку. Может быть, у нас будет пара свободных часов и я расскажу тебе эту увлекательную историю…

С этими словами, проведя рукой по его щеке, Надин подошла к двери, мягким движением подхватила туфли – и бесшумной пружинистой походкой вышла из просторного кабинета, насквозь пропахшего южными прериями с ароматом северного ветра…


End file.
